Color filter (CF) substrate is a main component of a display device. With a development of color filter substrate technology, reducing production cost and shortening manufacturing time have become a continuous striving direction of industry development.
FIG. 1 is a structural representation of a color filter substrate in the prior art. A method for manufacturing a color filter substrate in the prior art will be illustrated in conjunction with FIG. 1. The method for manufacturing a color filter substrate in the prior art includes the steps below:
Step 1: forming a transparent conducting layer 102 at one side of a substrate 101;
Step 2: forming a black matrix (BM) 103 at the other side of the substrate 101;
Step 3: forming a color pixel unit 104 on the black matrix 103;
Step 4: forming a protective layer (OC) 105 on the color pixel unit 104;
Step 5: forming a columnar spacer (PS) 106 on the protective layer 105; and
Step 6: forming an alignment film (i.e., a PI film, (Polyimide film)) on the columnar spacer 106.
In order to make a major axis of most liquid crystal molecules be arranged along a same direction, a rubbing alignment process further needs to be performed on the alignment film during a Cell-stage process after the alignment film is formed. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a rubbing alignment process performed on an alignment film on a color filter substrate during a Cell-stage process of the prior art, and a commonly-used method is: loading a color filter substrate 201 formed with an alignment film on a substrate table 202; arranging molecules on a surface of the alignment film along a friction direction via a fixed friction roller 203 rotating at a high speed (a rubbing cloth is wrapped around the friction roller 203), thereby reinforcing an interaction force between the molecules of the alignment film and the liquid crystal molecules and affecting an alignment effect of the liquid crystal molecules.
In the above manufacturing method, the color filter substrate formed with the alignment film needs to be transported to the Cell-stage process for rubbing alignment, so as to form an alignment film adaptable for liquid crystal molecule alignment, there exists a problem that a transport equipment is required and the transport time is long. Additionally, the rubbing alignment process on the alignment film during the Cell-stage process is complex, thus the time required for manufacturing the color filter substrate is long, and the cost is high.